Twister
by redsox55
Summary: A twister game turns into lingerie modeling, what Grissom did before he got together with Sara, and a little after party. SMUT and GSR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own none of them.

A/N:This is set a year after Living Doll.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"Left hand blue" Jim spoke out after he took another swig of his beer.

"Watch out Nick" Sara laughed as she struggeled to place her hand on a blue circle and was succesful.

They all had the night off and decided to head over the Grissom's house for some beer and twister. Catherine and Warrick were on their first honeymoon so could not join. Greg had his right foot on red under Grissom's left leg, his left foot in the air. His left hand next to Sara's on blue, and his right hand next to Nicks foot on yellow. Nick had his left hand in the air. His left foot and right hand on red and his right foot by Gregs hand on yellow. Grissom only had his Right foot on the board on red by Sara's foot and his left hand on blue by Greg's and Sara's so he was almost side by side with his lovely wife. Sara had her right hand under Grissom's chest left hand on blue as along her right foot her left foot by Nicks face Jim sat out and called the colors.

"Just so you all know, I have never lost a game of twister." Sara smiled as she turned her head only inches from Grissom.

"Then this will be your first loss." Greg smiled.

"Grissom, right hand yellow." Jim announced.

"ok, wait Bruno no!" Grissom spoke as their dog got out of their room and pounced onto the people scattered on the twister board.

"uhg" Sara became smuthered in slobber as their dog found the person they were looking for.

He sat on the pile of people who turned into a pig pile until Sara got up and moved the dog. SHe jumped onto the couch by Jim almost spilling his beer. The dog jumped up after her and sat on her lap sqquishing it into the cushions.

"I geuss I won" Sara laughed

"How is that doll?" Nick questioned in his southern accent as he got off the pile and grrabbed his beer and sat on the couch on the other side of Jim.

"Cause I said so." Sara told in her own texan accent.

Grissom sat in his chair that he loved so much and Greg spraweld out on the Twister map. Sara scratched the dogs head and his tounge rolled out. Greg and Jim started to tell jokes and laughs were heard through out the room. Grissom turned and looked at Sara she sat there laughing at the jokes her face was brightend, a big smile across her face. He loved her so much. Ever scince the incedent with Nathalie he swore to be more open. He left his own miniature behind and every c hance he got to be with Sara he took it. He loved her smile, her beuty, her personality, and most importantly he loved her because she loved him. He was glad he didnt have to spend his nights alone and instead he can wake up to the presence of a beautiful warm presence at his side. Sar caught his glance and got out from underneath Bruno and jumped ont Grissom's lap and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"Now look at that" Jim smiled.

"come on, give us a big one Sar, we havent gotten to see you kiss much better than that scince your wedding." Greg pushed her.

"no." Sara smiled and turned her head towards them.

"do it!" The room broke out into chants

"Give them what they want." Grissom whispered into her ear. His voice warm against her skin. 

"Dont you mean what you want?" Sara turned her head lips inches away

She pressed her lips to his and turned so his upper half of his body was on hers the lips not broken once. HE pushed his lips against her harder and her pushed his tounge through her lips and she was more than willingly to let him in. They finially released when they needed air. They whistels and 'woos kept going after a while.

"I think it's time you should leave" Grissom didnt break eye contact with Sara

"Some ones going to score" Greg broke out laughing

"Dont use that term Greg." Grissom turned his head

"I heard about kicking people out because it got to late or the party ended but kicking friends out to start the party now thats just rude!" Nick laughed and made Greg laugh harder.

"No, there is no party here, you can all stay." Sara devilishly smiled as she sat up in his lap.

"We know who wears the pants in this house." Jim smiled while emptying his bottle.

"Danm, I got to pee!" Greg got up and did a small dance.

"down the hall 3rd door to the right." Grissom laughed and turned to Sara who was in shock as Greg rushed to it.

"Grissom, that's my bathroom, why didnt you tell him were your's was, thats actually clean" Sara whispered

"It's not like we had sex in there, your thongs are in the hamper along with the bras and the other clothes." Grissom smiled back.

"Grissom, you know danmed well what happened yesterday morning in there." Sara whspered loud but not loud enough for the other two to hear, they were in their own conversation

"You mean what Greg is wearing" Grissom laughed as he heard a flush and loud laughs from the bathroom and walking down the hall modeling what is new in Sara's secret life with Grissom.

"Greg that is soo not your color" Nick said in the girliest voice he could.

He modeled Sara's expensive black lace bra and black thong Grissom bought her. Sara jumped off of Grissom's lap and started to scream and chased Greg around. He stood behind the couch and Sara stood in front of it by Jims knees. She was a few feet away from him but if she moved so did he. She jumped over the couch and tackeled him to the floor. SHe just barley got her stuff off and then rushed into the bedroom. She came out a few minutes later with a small box.

"I would like you all to meet Grissom's dirty little box." Sara grinned.

"LET ME SEE!" Both Greg and Nick jumped up and started looking through it.

They came across stories Grissom wrote in the past when he wasnt with Sara about his fantasies with her, it was the only way to get it out of his mind. GRissom was pale as Greg and Nick read through them and gave some to Jim to read.

"Wow, Gris I never knew hiow muched you liked control' Jim laughed.

"Thats enough." Grisssom grabbed the papers shoved them back into the box and placed it on the counter. " I think it's late, I am a bit tired maybe you guys should go."

"somebodys in trouble!" The drunken Greg teased.

"Well, I am the sober one see y'all later" Nick opened the door.

"No abuse!" Jim pointed his finger.

"I can tpromise you that Jimmy" Grissom looked towards Sara and gave a seductive smile. SHe started to squirm at his gaze.

The three left and GRissom turned towards Sara who put on a puppy dog face,

"I am going to get you back for that." Grissom smiled then put a serious face on. He grabbed Sara by her wrists and layed down on her ontop of the twister map.

"Prove it" Sara grinned seductivly.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

hoped you liked it. Reviews are adored 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: A thanks to The Queen of Sin for getting me to post a second chapter which caused it to go from K+ to M.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCISICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

He began to chase her around, but with her long legs she kept dogging him. The dog also kept making Grissom trip and go to the floor but he kept getting back up.

"Dogs on my side Gill," Sara laughed.

"I knew we should of gotten that Giant Schnauxer." Grissom laughed as he got up from the floor again.

" He was already bought and plus he wasn't even at the shelter, dogs at shelters need a lot of attention with the places they could have been." Sara place her hands on her hips and then began to run as he got up and chased her yet again.

"Bruno stay!" Grissom shouted in a playfull way as Bruno pounced on Grissom instead of getting him down by running in front of him.

"Oh Grissom, if you want the dog take him, I will just go then." Sara laughed as Grissom was covered in dog slobber.

"Yuck!" Grissom wipped slobber off of him as He pushed bruno off and Bruno ran to Sara's side.

"A dog's mouth is cleaner than a human's." Sara scratched behind Bruno's ear.

"It's also sticker, slimmier and there's a lot of it." Grisom grabbed a napkin from the kitchen and wipped it off.

"How rude!" Sara sat by Bruno's side.

"You're the rude one, showing them those stories." Grissom put the napkin aside and watched Sara interact with their dog

"Nuh uh, your the one who told Greg to use my bathroom and let him wear all my lingerie!" Sara stuck her tounge out and acted like a two year old.

"You are the one who let them stay and wouldn't let me kick them out!" Grissom threw the guilt back to her. with a playful smile.

"Oh ya, your the one who let Greg get what he wanted, us making out, and then you just had to get turned on and want to throw me down and do me right their." Sara rolled over on her stomach and put her head on her hands sort of like Bruno.

"Your the one who has to so danm sexy." Grissom moved towards her.

"Your the one who had to go out with me after I asked and you turned me down and then pull a relationship out and become in love with me." Sara rolled onto her back and adjusted her head so it looked as if he was upside down.

"Your the one who went to my seminar and met me and make me fall in love with you." Grissom said in his girliest voice then sat beside sara on the ground and placed one hand on our stomach.

"Your the one who had to do the seminar and meet me were I bagan to like you then I had to meet you and make you fall in love." Sara sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Well YOUR the one who said yes to my proposle." Grissom put a loving smile on.

"you had to ask it and you knew I was deeply in love with you and still am." Sara moved her left hand to the right side of his face.

"It was all fate's fault my dear" Grissom made the first moved and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Fate indeed." Sara smiled at that then stood.

She reached her hands down for him to grab and he grabbed them and stood up. She began to walk to the bedroom him following her. He watched her hips sway back and fourth. Before they exited the living room Sara grabbed her almost full beer bottle and began to walk again. She entered the room and placed the bottle down. He quickly took her top off and reached his hands to her round breasts. 'Thank god she didnt wear a bra' was all Grissom thought. SHe pulled her beer up and started to chug it down. As soon as the last drop was gone she threw it far from the bed it ending in a loud shatter.

"That was not nice, making that mess." Grissom pushed her onto the bed him on top of her..

"If I am a dirty girl then you must be a dirty boy for loving a dirty girl." Sara seductivly smiled as she threw Grissom's top onto a lamp.

"Then we must be very dirty." Grissom quickly slid her pants off and threw them to the floor.

"Indeed, extreemly dirty." She seductivly smiled.

He leaned down and pushed his lips hard against hers.

"Bruno?" Sara never liked the dog watching them while they were 'in bed'.

Grissom rolled off of her and kicked the dog out of the room and shut the door behind him. Before he got back into bed he slid off his pants and boxers and noticed how Sara slid her thong off and threw it in the middle of the floor. SHe climbed under the sheets before he got into bed. He climbed in after her. She rolled on top of him and slid under the sheets and disapeared from sight. She slid her lips around his erection. She moved her mouth off of it and lightly bit the tip causing a large moan from Grissom. She could feel the wettness of it. Grissom tightly grabbed onto her shoulders, probaly causing bruising but she didnt mind. He pressed his lips hard against her slightly bruised lips. Their tongues fought in and out of each of their mouths. Moans escaped both of them.

"Your fun is over, my turn." Grissoms grabbed her firm ass and rolled on top of her.

He squeezed her butt tighter in his hands getting a soft moan from Sara. They came every now and again from each of them. He slid one finger into her, a gasp came from Sara. It caused a grin to appear on his face. HE could feel the wettness surrounding his finger and part of his hand.

"Some one is over wet." Grissom laughed.

"I aint the only one, someones a little 'hard' as well" Sara laughed in between gasps.

Grissom pulled his finger out and licked it. Sara removed his finger from his mouth and kissed him passionatly able to taste herself throgh him but she loved tasting him better.

"Fuck me now!" Sara screamed.

He slowly began to enter her. Grissom pushed harder each time. He began to pick up pace and he entered her further and further.

"Gill!" Sara screamed.

He began to go faster getting closer to both their climaxes. Her orgasm grew close with each thrust.

"Sar.." Grissom pushed further. "..a"

He soon enough pushed hard fast and reached their climax. He let out a few breaths and fell onto her side and she moved from under him and wrapped an arm around his chest. He placed a hand on her hip. Grissom began to laugh a little bit as a thought came to mind.

"What?" Sara smiled

"I was just thinking we should play twister more often." They both laughed and Sara snuggeled deeper into his chest and let his scent flow all over her.

"I agree." Sara smiled.

THE END

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICISCISCISCISICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hoped you liked it! I am getting better at the grammer and spelling a bit and I even got a few more smut ideas but those wont come out for a while. Reviews are LOVED! 


End file.
